Training
by chibigirl88
Summary: A Marth/Ryo fic. If you don't like boyxboy, don't read it.


Title: Training Author: Chibigirl88 Disclaimer: Roy or Marth or anything related does not belong to me!!! A/N: I don't know if Roy lives in a house or anything!!! ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Roy's POV  
  
BRRRRIIINNNGGG!!! "Argh." I reached for my alarm clock and when I finally reached it the alarm clock stop its ringing. I opened one eye to see the time, it was 7:30. "Ugh." I didn't want to get out of my comfortable, warm bed. Then I heard a sound from the balcony, I quickly got up and grabbed my blade and ran outside of the balcony.  
  
There I found Marth. "Hey Roy, are you ready?" I gasped. I remembered that today was the day me and Marth were going to the grassy fields. "I'll be down in 10 minutes." Marth nodded. "Okay, by the way Roy, nice boxers." I blushed madly. I forgot that I was in my boxers. I quickly in went to my room. I changed out of my boxers and into my armor; I took my blade from which I left at the balcony.  
  
I raced the down the stairs. I passed a picture of his mom and dad. "Bye mom, bye dad." I went out of the door and saw Marth standing there patiently. "H-Hi Marth, I'm sorry if I took too long." Marth looked at his watch. "Nope that was exactly 10 minutes." Marth patted me on the back. I felt heat up his cheeks. "Come on lets go." I nodded.  
  
Soon they reached the grassy fields. "Isn't it beautiful," said Marth. 'Just like you,' I thought, 'What the heck was I thinking?' "Isn't it Roy?" I turned around, I found myself very close to Marth. I stared at his lips; I just wanted to taste them. I quickly nodded. Marth chuckled. "Lets get started, shall we?" Once again I hesitated and nodded my head. Marth chuckled again.  
  
Now we were face to face. We were prepared to attack each other. "Ready?" Marth asked. "Definitely." Marth nodded and charged at me. Luckily I was paying attention and at staring at Marth, I countered Marth's attack and used my "flare blade". But Marth countered that. "Come on Roy. I know you can do it." I knew I could do better but I didn't want to hurt Marth especially since I developed these new feelings for him.  
  
*Flashback [Roy's POV]*  
  
It was raining and very dark. I was young, probably about 4 years old. I was told that I lost both my parents. I remembered that I was crying. Then a hand came on my shoulder. I couldn't see who it was, but that person said, "I'm sorry Roy. But you see we have something in common." I looked up and had an 'I'm-confused' look on my face. The person chuckled. "Both yours and my parents passed away." I gasped. "I-I'm sorry." "It's okay because I got over it." I tried to the make the face out but couldn't and with all my might I asked, "Who are you?" The person chuckled again. "I'm a friend. And I can help you." Before the person or I could say anything, I fainted.  
  
I woke up and found myself at the hospital. 'Why am I here?' Then I saw a person next to me. 'Was it that same person who was with me before?' The person started to wake up. I quickly hid under my covers. "Hey Roy.are you awake?" I made a slight nod. The person shoved my covers off of me. He had such beautiful eyes, an elegant outfit and such a determined face. And it was weird I thought that he was older but he looks like a couple years older then me.  
  
I bravery asked, "Who are you?" The person smiled and answered calmly, "My name is Marth. I'm your father's best friend's son." I smiled at him. "I guess you were too young to remember but we use to play with each other." I didn't know what to do but all I could do was smile. He smiled back. 'He has such a beautiful smile.' I couldn't stop staring at him. "So I heard you took over for your father when he passed away," said Marth, sending me back to reality. I slowly nodded and added, "But I'm not that good." Marth laughed. "How can you not be? I mean - you took over for you father isn't that great?" I turned from him. "I guess so."  
  
Marth placed a hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned red. "Hey Roy I can probably teach you a few things about fighting.if you want to." I could feel my cheeks heating red. "I-I-I loved too." Marth smiled.  
  
Throughout the few days and weeks, Marth would train me and at the end of each lesson he would smile at me. Of course I always turned red when he smiled at me. Then I realized that I was having "certain" feelings about him, deep feelings.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
Roy's POV  
  
Then Marth attacked me with his "dolphin slash". I flew about 4 feet away from Marth. Marth chuckled. "You should be paying attention, Roy. Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled at Marth, he did the same. "Let's get back to training." I nodded again. I quickly got up and used my "double- edge dance". The attack hit Marth and he flew about 10 feet away. I gasped. I quickly went over to him. "A-Are you okay?" Marth nodded, "I'm fine." I smiled. I was glad that Marth wasn't hurt.  
"Let's call it a day," said Marth. "Okay," I said. I just smiled at Marth. We sat down by the tree's roots. It was beautiful and the scenery made Marth look more stunning. I slightly blushed. "You did great today," said Marth. I blushed even more. "T Thanks. I-I'm sorry about that hit." "You shouldn't be. It's all about the training and besides I don't think you would say sorry to an enemy." I chuckled, "You're right." He smiled at me. 'Man.he looks so cute with his 1million smile.'  
  
"Say Roy," said Marth. I jerked my head to him, "Yeah?" He looked out to the grassy field, "What would you say if you had to tell them you liked someone?" I blushed. "Can I ask who you are telling?" Marth looked me. "I'm going to ask.Zelda." "Zelda?" I cleared my throat and tried to hide my tears. "I-I would tell her, straightforward. I would simply say 'I love you'." Marth smiled. "Great idea Roy lets test it out." I looked at him weird.  
  
Marth cleared his throat and looked at me. He had a smile, a beautiful smile. "Ready?" I nodded. "I-I love you. More then a friend, I guess you can say I love you with all my heart. I love you since the first day I met you. And I hope you feel the same way." I was impressed, what Marth had just said would, of course, impress any girl. I looked down at the grass. I couldn't tell him how I felt since he loved Zelda. Then I felt a hand holding up my chin. I looked up, it was Marth. He had his sincere eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. Marth had just kissed me!  
  
Marth deepen the kiss and finally we let go. "I-I thought you liked Zelda." Marth laughed at me. "Silly Roy, why would I kiss you if I didn't love you." I could once again feel my cheeks heating up. I knew I had one thing to do and it was to tell Marth how I felt. He was probably waiting for the answer. "M-Marth?" I asked. "Yeah?" "I-I love you too." Marth smiled at me but it wasn't his '1 million' smile, it was like 'I-love- you-too' smile. How did I know? Because after I told him, he kissed me again.  
  
~Fin 


End file.
